parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sing-A-Long In Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
It's time to sing-along in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast (For Thomas 2) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Both blue and good friends with Thomas and Rayman) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Both wifes to Edward and Globox) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *George as Jano *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren (For Railway Trouble) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Doc *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Hogwarts) as The Judge *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Person 1 *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as the Insane Patient *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 1 *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Suzy *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 3 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 4 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 2 *Glenn (made-up Thomas character) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 6 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Albert as Person 8 *Alan Mack (from Cars) as Person 9 *Budgie (from Budgie) as Child 3 *Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 4 *Hick Chicks (from Cars) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 10 *Harrison (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Hoot (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Toot (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 11 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 5 *Finley (from Budgie) as Child 6 *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 7 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 8 *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Tom Jerry (Onion Pacific) as Child 9 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 12 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 13 *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 10 *Chugs as Grogh's Henchman 9 *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 11 *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 12 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 13 *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 15 *Dougal Train (from Dougal) as Child 16 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 17 *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 14 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 18 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 19 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 20 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 10 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 21 *Blossom as Grogh's Henchman 12 *Bradley Manor as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Camelot as Grogh's Henchman 14 *46443 as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Old Puffer Pete (from Chuggington) as Person 15 *Johnson (from The Polar Express) as Person 16 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 17 *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Robosuitcase *Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Child 22 *Jake (from Budgie) as Child 23 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Person 18 *Jerry (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 *Terry (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 20 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *The Galaxy Express (from The Galaxy Express) as Grogh's Henchman 16 *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 17 *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 21 *Susie (Susie The Little Blue Coupe) as Child 24 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 25 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 26 *Train (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) as Grogh's Henchman 17 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 22 *Eric (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Henchman 18 *Rodrick (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Henchman 19 *Casey John (from Casey n' John Jones Jr) as Person 23 *Emmet (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Grogh's Henchman 20 *Dave (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 25 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Henchman 21 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 22 *Train (from Anastasia) # as Grogh's Henchman 23 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 26 (For Puffa Steam Train on Rails) *Puffa (from TUGS) as Rocket Robot on Wheels *Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as Dr. Gavin *Bill (from King of the Hill) as Whoopie *Garfield (from Garfield) as Animal 1 *Schemer (from Shining Time Station as Person 1 *Yoshi (from Super Mario) as Animal 2 *Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Animal 3 *Wade (from Garfield) as Animal 4 *Mario (from Mario) as Person 2 *Luigi (from Mario) as Person 3 *Lenny (from The Simpsons) as Person 4 *Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) as Person 5 *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Person 6 *Rayman (from Rayman) as Person 7 *Kel (from Kel and Kenan) as Person 8 *Kenan (from Kel and Kenan) as Person 9 *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Person 10 *Misty (from Pokemon) as Person 11 *Scar (from The Lion King) as Jojo *2 Hyenas (from The Lion King) as Jojo's Minions 1 and 2 *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minion 3 *Scratch and Grounder (from Sonic) as Jojo's Minions 4 and 5 *Thomas as Engine 1 *Percy as Engine 2 *Henry as Engine 3 *James as Engine 4 *Edward as Engine 5 *Hypno Toad (from Futurama) as Animal 5 *Budgie (from Budgie) as Engine 6 *Cartman (from South Park) as Jojo's Minion 6 *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jojo's Minion 7 *Skarloey as Engine 7 Sing Along Songs (For Thomas 2) *There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away (For Railway Trouble) *Together *Determination * Linus and Henry *The Big Garage *Toyland *Racing Casey (For Puffa Steam Train on Rails) *Nothing Can Stop Us Now Footage (For Thomas 2) * The Little Engine That Could (1991) * Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) * The Brave Engineer (1950) * Four Fabulous Characters (1957) * American Legends (2002) * Little Toot and the Loch Ness Monster (1992) * Misty Island Rescue (2010) * Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) * Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) * Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) * The Little Engine That Could (2011) * Trouble For Thomas (George Carlin) * Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) * Babes in Toyland (1997) * Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) * Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) * Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) * Sing Me A Story With Belle - Stick To It, Don't Give Up! (1999) (For Railway Trouble) * Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) * Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr) * Johnny and the Heffalump (George Carlin) * Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) * Blue and Huey (George Carlin) * Pete's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) * Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) * Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) * Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) * Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) * Georgia's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) * Trouble for Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) * The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr) * A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin) * Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) * Ivor, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) * Zephie and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) * Casey Jr and Alan Mack's Great Race (Ringo Starr) * Old Iron (George Carlin) * Pop Goes The Farnsworth (George Carlin) * Come Out, Alfred! (Ringo Starr) * Alfred to the Rescue (Ringo Starr) * Jason Takes Charge (George Carlin) * Montana and Silver Fish (Michael Angelis) * Pufle's Exploit (George Carlin) * Tillie's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) * The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) * Tom Jerry to the Rescue (George Carlin) * No Joke For Tootle (George Carlin) * Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) * It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) * Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) * Casey Jr Saves The Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr) * Tenders and Turntables (Ringo Starr) * Tootle's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) * Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) * Casey Jr and the Conductor (Ringo Starr) * Luigi the Green Machine (Ringo Starr) * Bowled Out (George Carlin) * A Big Day For Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) * Casey Jr Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) * Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) * Steam Lokey Helps Choo Choo (George Carlin) * Special Attraction (George Carlin) * Time for Trouble (George Carlin) * The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) * Tootle and the Signal (George Carlin) * Saved From Scrap (George Carlin) * Casey Jr the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) * Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) * Toyland Express's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) * Lightning McQueen's Chase (George Carlin) * The Diseasel (George Carlin) * Jebidiah the Yellow Engine (Ringo Starr) * Casey Jr and Linus (George Carlin) * Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) * Pufle, Scott, and Pufferty (Michael Brandon) * Casey Jr's Anthem * Whistle Song * Accidents Will Happen * Pinocchio's Sea Side Trip * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Woody's Duck * It's Great To Be A Disney Character * A Really Useful Engine * Disneyland's Song * The Island of Fantasyland's Song * Down By The Docks * Snow Song * The Three Caballeros * Saludos Amigos * Casey Jr * Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Disney Characters! * Hero of the Rails * Toy Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Centre Island Quarry Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * Legend of the Lost Treasure * and more (For Puffa Steam Train on Rails) * Puffa Gets Tricked (George Carlin) * Puffa Saves The Day (George Carlin) * Misty (Michael Angelis) * Yoshi and the Signal (Ringo Starr) * The Simpsonsel (Ringo Starr) * Haunted Bill (Michael Angelis) * Hypno-Toad Stands By (MIchael Angelis) * Grandengine (Michael Angelis) * Cartman (Michael Angelis) * Brother Trouble (Michael Angelis) * and more Lyrics (For Thomas 2 - There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away) * Male Singer: (whistling begins as Tillie slowly chuffs by) There once was an engine who ran away, (Tillie screams) Just up and went, and ran away, ran away, Stack up her tender, and headed on the move. * Tillie, Male Singer, and Children: Toot toot! Farewell! Goodbye! (Tillie flees as Diesel laughs evilly) * Children: She oveheard the wicked old diesel, she was heading for the scrapyard anyday. (bell rings) * Male Singer: She didn't want to wait for the fateful day. (Diesel laughs evilly) * Male Singer and Children: So the little blue engine ran away. (Tillie's wheels spin as her firebox burns) * Children: She huffed and she puffed, her wheels start to chuff, She huffed and she puffed, her little firebox lit, she slipped her brake, let her whistle fly. (Tillie blows her whistle and a guard blows his whistle) * Male Singer and Children: Toot toot! Farewell! Goodbye! (Tillie runs away) And the little blue engine ran away, Just up and went, She ran away, ran away. Didn't feel part of the railway. So the little blue engine ran away. (Tillie runs away to a lonely hiding place, feeling frightened, and stops to rest) * Tillie: Oh, what can I do about escaping the diesels? (owl hoots as the tugboats are sleeping with a bell ringing) * Children: And when the other engines heard she was gone, they were so sad for they knew she was gone. No matter what Diesel had to say. (bells rings as Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Emily, Edward, and Molly are sad for where Tillie is as Diesel laughs) So Andrew Smith has the final say. * Male Singer: So he thought and he thought * Andrew Smith: Where could she be? Could she be? * Children: (Thomas and Emily search for Tillie through tunnels and up hills) The others searched high, the others searched low * Andrew Smith: Where has she gone and where did she go? * Andrew Smith, Male Singer, Narrator, and Children: We've got to bring the little engine home. * Male Singer and Children: (Donald, Douglas, Duncan, Percy, and James search for Tillie, but don't have any idea where she is) So they all went out to look around, Far and wide, and up and down. * Male Singer: No matter where they searched, No-one seemed to know. * Male Singer and Children: (James sighs to himself) Oh, where did the little blue engine go? (Thomas now comes along a disused track and finally finds Tillie) Thomas finally tracked her, She was cold and blue, and all alone. * Male Singer: He told her she was needed back urgently. * Tillie: Who? Me? Really?! * Thomas: Yes, you, you silly engine! * Male Singer and Children: Cause she's the pride of the railway! * Tillie: Yeah! * Male Singer: So she huffs and she puffs, Her wheels start to turn, (Tillie's wheels spin as her firebox burns) * Male Singer and Children: She huffs and she chuffs, her little firebox lights, she slips her brake, and she is on her way. Toot! Toot! Hip hip, hooray! (Tillie blows her whistle and a guard blows his whistle) Now, the little blue engine's heading home, (Tillie chuffs home and whistles) To toots some cheers and her whistle blows, Cause now she's the pride of the railway! * Henry: Look everybody! Hooray! * Male Singer and Chorus: Yes, the little blue engine's coming home! (Tillie smiles and blows her whistle) (For Railway Trouble - Together, Determination, Linus and Henry, When The Train Comes Along, The Big Garage, Toyland, and Racing Casey) (For Railway Trouble - Together) * (Dog plays a banjo, Cat plays a violin, Benny plays a xylophone, Candance plays a flute, Roger grabs a trumpet, and the whole gang begins to dance and play) * Spongebob, Squidward, Cat, Dog, and Roger Rabbit: Turn them both together, * Candance and Maggie: Turn them both together, * Phineas, Ferb, Spongebob, Squidward, Cat, Dog, and Roger: Two heads are always better, * Bonkers, Mickey, Cosmo, Wanda, Courage, Cow, Maggie, Jessica, Candance, Spongebob, Squidward, Cat, Dog, Roger, Phineas, and Ferb: Than one! * Cosmo, Courage, and Roger: Together, yes, together, makes it fun! (Wanda dances with a violin) * Spongebob: It takes a hag of barnacles, * Squidward: A brush of tuna air, * Dog: The tiny sparks to add them, (lights a match) * Cat: To the loving care, (Maggie has a bit of paper on fire) * Cosmo: (as he, Ferb, Phineas, and Roger dance) Add a little water, * Phineas: And pinch up to the time, * Ferb: Not long before you know it, * Lenny: The steam is coming through the line, (Rini tries to use her shovel as a guitar, but is whacked by Lenny too many times) * Spongebob, Squidward, Cat, Dog, and Roger Rabbit: Turn them both together, * Candance and Maggie: Turn them both together, * Phineas, Ferb, Spongebob, Squidward, Cat, Dog, and Roger: Two heads are always better, * Bonkers, Mickey, Cosmo, Wanda, Courage, Cow, Maggie, Jessica, Candance, Spongebob, Squidward, Cat, Dog, Roger, Phineas, and Ferb: Than one! * Cosmo, Courage, and Roger: Together, yes, together, makes it fun! (Wanda dances with a violin) * Spongebob: Together, * Squidward: Turn them all together, * Dog: Two heads are always * Cat: better than, * Rini, Cosmo, Ferb, Phineas, Roger, Phineas, Ferb, and Lenny: One, * Casey Jr: Two heads are better than one! (For Railway Trouble - Determination) * Don't give up, show determination. * Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. * Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. * Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. * Right on time, you'll reach your destination. * Now's the time to show determination. * Hard work gets it done * Then there's time to have some fun. * Teamwork - work you share. * That's the way to get you there. * When you have the will, * You can climb the highest hill. * Hard work - that's the way. * Here's the words you have to say... * Don't give up, show determination. * Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. * Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. * Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. * Right on time, you'll reach your destination. * Now's the time to show determination. * (Instrumental break) * Don't give up, show determination. * Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. * Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. * Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. * Right on time, you'll reach your destination. * Now's the time to show determination. * (Instrumental break) * Don't give up, show determination. * Don't give up. You'll be a big sensation. * Keep your wheels a-turning your pistons pumping hard. * Keep your boilers burning, don't idle round the yard. * Right on time, you'll reach your destination. * Now's the time to show determination. (For Railway Trouble - Linus and Henry) * In the mountains way out west, * chugs a mighty little train. * To all the birds and the beasts: * Toot! Toot! * Linus is his name, * and Henry is his engineer. * Toot! * When the grade is steep, * their greatest feat is working closer together. * Tooooooooot! Toot! * So Henry sets to work, a-shovelin' that coal... * Chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga, chugga chugga CHOOOOO! * Over the mountains, up and around the bend! * Linus and Henry, they are the best of friends. * When the tracks are blocked by something big... * ...or small... * ...Linus and Henry care for one and all. * And the passengers go "Oooh! Aaah!" * at the scenes that do enthrall, * and always at their stop on time! * YEAH! * Come on Linus, come on Henry, come on Linus, come on Henry, chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga chugga...... (For Railway Trouble - When The Train Comes Along) * When the train come along, Lord * When the train come along, Lord * Gonna meet her at the stationWhen the train come along * If you see my mother * And she ask for me, Lord * Gonna meet her at the station * When the train come along * When the train come along, Lord * When the train come along, Lord * Gonna meet her at the station * When the train come along * If you see my father * And he ask for me, Lord * Gonna meet him at the station * When the train come along * When the train come along, Lord * When the train come along, Lord * Gonna meet her at the station * When the train come along * When the train come along, Lord * When the train come along, Lord * Gonna meet her at the station * When the train come along * If you see my father * And he ask for me, Lord * Gonna meet him at the station * When the train come along * If you see my mother * And she ask for me, Lord * Gonna meet her at the station * When the train come along. (For Railway Trouble - The Big Garage) * Chorus: Big, Big, Big Garage, Time to get those wheels a rolling, Big, Big, Big Garage, Time to get those horns a blowing, Big, Big, Big Garage, Cause the best time of the day is here, Let's get going to the Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage, Turn left, Turn right, You know the way, Big, Big, Big Garage, Around the bend, Don't take all day, Big, Big, Big Garage, We'll see so many good friends we'll all know, Cause we're going to the Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage Day, Big, Big, Big Garage. Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage Day, Cause the best time of the day is here, Let's get going to the Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage, We'll see so many good friends we'll all know, Cause we're going to the Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big Garage, Big, Big, Big, Big, Big Garage (For Railway Trouble - Toyland) * Chorus: Toyland, Toyland, it's a girl and boy land. Land of love and laughter. Once upon a dream come true Oh Childhood Toyland Mystical merry Toyland Just believe as children do And Toyland is there for you! Toyland, Toyland, little girl and boy land. It's a land of love and laughter. Once upon a dream come true Dreams come true It's Toyland, Toyland, Mystical merry Toyland Just believe as children do And Toyland is there for you! (For Railway Trouble - Racing Casey) * Chorus: Come on, Casey, rise and shine. You have a lot of work to do. (Tails awakens) The sun is up, but you're losing time, better get the mail and move. As an engineer, your duty says, you'll get that cargo through. So blow your whistle and stoke your fire. Everyone's depending on you. Racing Casey! Rolling on down the line, Don't hold back, Keep it right on track, And deliver the mail on time. We're counting on you. Now you're in control with a lump of coal, working up ahead of steam. This takes heart and soul, you'll reach your goal, if there's trouble brewing in between. And weather or not, the weather's clear, I know you'll get that cargo through, will you still maintain through the pouring rain, everyone's depending on you. So Racing Casey, chugging on down the line, though you barely plunge through the slime and sludge, you deliver the mail on time. Chugga-chugga. Oh, there you go! Now you have a date, but are eight hours late, and will start to pick up the pace. So pull out the stops, and give it all you have, you haven't got a minute to waste, those obstacles may slow you down, you'll get that cargo through. Well, holy cow, get a rolling now, everyone is depending on you. Racing Casey, moving on down the line, you'll find a way you'll save the day, and deliver the mail on time. I just know you will. * Tracy: Okay, we know that he is one hard worker, though we don't get it. * Tillie: Well, I'm sure you will, Tracy. Especially when you see what Casey runs up against. * Chorus: Well, then, things look grim, like all chances and slim, and the hill's too steep to climb. I know it's tough, when the road is tough, though it's not the end of the line. It's always darkest before the dawn, but you'll see the light if you carry on. Determination can pull through, you may make your dreams come true. Just like Casey, keep it rolling on down the line, Remember what they say, If there's a rule, there's a way, and everything can work out fine. (For Puffa Steam Train on Rails - Nothing Can Stop Us Now) * I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. * starts * I think I can, I think I can, i think I can, I think I can... * When your feet are dragging on the ground * Stand up and face whatever you're afraid of * When pandemonium is all around * That's when you find out what it is you're made of * If you will just believe it's true * Then there is nothing you can't do * There's not a mountain that you can't climb * There's not a river you can't make it over * There's no tomorrow that you can't find if you try * I know you're gonna make it * Nothing can stop you now! * I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can. I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can! * There's not a mountain that we can't climb! * There's not a river we can't make it over! * There's not tomorrow that we can't find if we try! * You know we're gonna make it! Nothing can stop us now! * instrumental * Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now! Nothing can stop us now... * There's not a mountain that we can't climb!There's not a river we can't make it over! * There's no tomorrow that we can't find if we try! * You know we're gonna make it! * Nothing can stop us now! Category:UbiSoftFan94